No Secrets
by NiallHoransFutureWife
Summary: "WHY!" he screamed in my face again. This was my chance. "Because I love you!" I sobbed. "What?" "I did it because I love you..." My first fan/fic, so don't shoot me if it's bad! Open to reviews and suggestions All human. Lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I knew as soon as he told me to go to the basement, I was in trouble. The problem was that I enjoyed his punishments. Taking off my clothes I wondered what my consequence would be. Usually it's something I could deal with. Something like, not being able to make a single sound while he pounded into me, or not being able to ride out my orgasm until he told me to. Although I had a feeling that him seeing me kissing another man, could bring me much worse. As I heard the large basement door clank shut, I knelt onto the floor, taking my submissive position role.

His footsteps became closer until I felt his hot, coffee scented breath on my neck. "Why did you do it?" he whispered in my ear. Of course he knew, mentally screaming myself for questioning if he would find out. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my hair at which I gave a small yelp. "Why did you do it?" he shouted at me this time. I was quite shocked by his sudden outburst. He never gets like this; he only teases me before giving me my punishment. Something inside of me knew there was more to this. Sighing, I grew up the courage to tell the truth.

"WHY?" he screamed in my face again. This was my chance.

"Because I love you!" I sobbed.

"What?"

"I did it because I love you. I kissed Jake because I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to see how you reacted, to see if you cared about me like I do about you." I never met his eyes as I spoke, even though as a sub, I should have always made eye contact with him. After a few minutes of silence, I realised I shouldn't of said how I feel, especially to my dom. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that."

"Stand up" His voice was shaky, but he still showed control in his posture. I did as my dom said, but covered up my naked body. I suddenly became self-conscious of myself. As he stepped closer to me, I whimpered, "Please don't hurt me. Please" He took off his t-shirt and gave it to me. I took it, without looking at him, and put it on. It smelled of expensive cologne and cinnamon. The smell was so intoxicating that I actually forgot where I was for a moment. Without realising my dom took me in his arms, pulling me as close as he could pull me to him. A dominant isn't meant to be affectionate towards a submissive. Edward Cullen doesn't do this type of thing. Cullen means business. His sweet words brought me out of my daydream, "I got you my angel. I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you. You have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. They suck me in to you. When I see you smile occasionally, I have the strongest urge to kiss you. So much that that I have to walk away from you before I do. I want to get to know you so much more. I want you to trust me, no secrets. I want there to be an us and to build a relationship. I need you in my life Isabella Swan. This submissive and dominant business is over. I hate not being able to hold you when I hear you crying at night. Bella it kills me! I want you so much, and I'll wait forever to have you, if that's what it takes.

Nothing held me back from crying. At that moment I realised Edward Cullen had just admitted his feelings to me. He loved me. He actually loves me, and I believe him! My brain was going into overload, suddenly feeling sleepy. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. I think it was his anyway. As he laid me onto the bed and tucked me in, my heart felt warmed by his sudden affection. He slipped into bed next to me and I quickly closed the distance between us, laying my head into the crook of his neck. When Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me close, my eyes started to droop. "I love you Edward," I whispered before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to peppered kisses all over my face. My instinct was to push them away, but after realising what happened last night, I giggled slightly. "I know you're awake baby" Edward whispered in my ear, still peppering kisses on my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with his grinning face. I pulled him to me, in which he complied with by nestling his face in the crook of my neck. A few minutes later I heard a light snore coming from Edward, again making me giggle. As he was sleeping, I thought back to how I started as Edward Cullen's submissive...

_It was my birthday in 3 days, and to say I was excited was an understatement. I was nearly 18, and in 3 days I could move out of this hell hole. Ever since my mom and dad divorced 10 years ago, my dad Charlie packed all my things and sent me off to live with my mom Renee and husband number 4, Phil, in Phoenix. As parents they never cared about me. I was left alone most days, and treated like shit. Just because Phil was some minor league baseball player, somehow meant that Renee could go and spend her husband's money. That left me on my own most nights to feed myself while Renee and Phil were out at fancy restaurants. I think I've survived on ready meals for the past 10 years. So the minute I turn 18 I'm leaving. I don't know where but anywhere's better than here. _

_2 days to go. I never need an alarm with the sun. Every morning it wakes me up at 6:30 am, without a fail, usually leaving my moody all day. Dragging myself out of bed I quickly showered and dressed in jeans and a tee. Grabbing my hoodie from the chair I headed downstairs. I was internally hoping Phil and Renee had gone out, even if it was 7:30am on a Thursday morning, however I was wrong. I'd learnt over the past few years and a lot of bruises later, that it's best not to make conversation with them in a morning. Shame they couldn't have just told me that, rather than beating the crap out of me until I passed out, and the excuses for me going to hospital were hilarious come to think about it. I remember one time I was about 10 and I asked Phil to get me the cereal and instead he struck me across the face, and then kicked me to the other side of the kitchen. When they x-rayed me, I had fractured both my ribs, and their shit excuse was that I fell off a high stool. The worst thing was that the doctor actually believed them. Some parents they were. Anyway this morning when I walked into the kitchen Renee and Phil were sitting at the table smiling as soon as I walked in. "Morning Bella" they said in sync. Immediately I became confused, because never had they said good morning to me. Ever. Instead I brushed it passed me and mumbled a 'good morning' back. Grabbing some toast I headed out of the kitchen, but just as I did Renee called me back. Fuck. What have I done wrong? _

_Standing next to the table, I waited for them to carry on speaking. "So as you know it's your birthday soon and since Renee and I haven't made much of an effort in the previous year, we would like to make it up to you by buying you your own apartment to move into when you're 18," Phil spoke. I couldn't believe my ears! Maybe life did get better. When I didn't voice my opinion Phil carried on speaking, "I know this might be a bit of a shock for you, but I've realised that we shouldn't have treated you like that those years ago. An estate agent will stop by tomorrow lunch time to talk in detail with you about some properties you could consider buying. This might sound stupid, but we really are sorry for treating you like that, and hope you can forgive us?" Processing what the hell just happened I found my voice and spoke, "Phil you abused me physically, and emotionally. There's no fucking way I can forgive you anytime soon. Maybe in the future but certainly not now, I'm sorry." Phil nodded in agreement of what I was saying, then I turned to Renee, "Renee I can't even call you 'mom' anymore because you were a shit mom. You were never there for me when I wanted you to be. You just spent Phil's money and took him to posh restaurants. Not once did you ask me if I wanted to come. Renee that hurt. You hardly spoke to me, and when you did you spoke like I was dirt. It will take time to forgive you both, if I can forgive you that is." When none of them replied, I turned and started my journey to school._

_When I woke up on Thursday morning, it suddenly hit me that it was my birthday tomorrow, and today I would be looking for somewhere new to live. I quickly got a shower and dressed in something nice for a change. I never realised the time until I looked at the clock and it said 8:45am. Shit, I had 15 minutes to get to school. I groaned and realised that that was never going to happen. Running downstairs I stumbled, but managed to stop myself from falling flat on my face. Just as I was about to go to school, Renee came out of nowhere and I ran straight into her. "Shit, I'm so sorry," I babbled. Renee smiled before saying, "Bella its fine. Phil and I have discussed and we said you can skip school today to look at new apartments. We also said that it doesn't matter how much the apartment is, we can afford it, and if you like it that much then we'll buy it for you, okay?" I couldn't believe how nice they were being to me, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Before she could answer the door bell rang, interrupting what she was about to say. Renee opened the front door, revealing 2 men in business suits. Why were there 2 of them? The men stepped inside the house and introduced themselves as Riley and Marcus. As I was about to follow them into the kitchen Riley grabbed my arm dragging me out to their van. I went to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. Shit, what the hell was happening? From the door I saw Renee and Phil waving at me with the most dirtiest smirk. I should have known that this was too good to be true. I was too stupid to realise that they would actually be selling me, so they could get extra money to spend on shit. I managed to bite Riley's hand, hard enough to start running away. Marcus saw this and ran after me, cleanly taking me out onto the floor. Why had no one seen what was happening. Surely someone in the street would notice that this wasn't normal. Riley dragged me back to the van, jabbing something into my arm. Whatever it was made me feel incredibly woozy. Fighting with my drowsiness, I realised that I'd never see anyone I knew again. Darkness took over, and I gave up fighting._

_I woke up in a dark, shady room. There was limited light and when I tried to move I was in wrist and leg restraints. I let out a sob of fear, in hope someone would hear, even if I was gagged. When the door opened I became excited, hoping someone would find me, but no. It was just another man in a black suit. When he turned the light on, his eyes became thick with lust and I only just realised I was naked. Sudden thoughts raced through my mind; 'would I escape' 'would I be raped' 'would I be sold as a submissive slave'. Tears sprung to my eyes when the man's smirk appeared on his face, as if to say 'I'll be the first to be inside you'. "Please don't do it," I whispered. He smirked at me again, but started to unzip his trousers. Please let this be a dream. I didn't want this to happen, I wasn't even 18 yet, and I'm already being abused, again. He pushed into me, at which I screamed out in pain. Trying to control my tears, I closed my eyes, hoping that it would stop soon. When he did pull out, he slapped my face, telling me that he hoped my new owner would teach me some manners. Before leaving he jabbed my arm with some drug, at which I slowly lost consciousness. _

_The next thing I know, after I've woken up, is that I'm being sold in front of lots of other men. I was told to stand still, while bids were being made. The highest bidder would take me. When a man made a bid for $20,000,000, and no one topped that I immediately searched the room to see who he was, but had no luck. The security man dragged me off the stage, to meet the boss who would hand me over to my new dominant. Again I had to hold back from crying. Of course I, Bella Swan couldn't lead a normal life. It had to be full of shitty surprises like this one. Mergh. When Aro, the boss, received the cash from my new owner called Edward Cullen, He stepped inside to collect me. Mr Cullen looked down at me and smiled. I didn't know whether to be scared or relieved. He was like a Greek god. _

_For months after Edward Cullen bought me, we never spoke. I hardly did anything except sit in my room, and when he called for me I would pleasure him as best as I could. He would then send me back to my room until the next time he needed me..._

Coming back to reality, and out of my thoughts, I noticed that Edward was wide awake, and staring at me. Had I really been thinking for that long? I smiled at him, before lightly kissing his mouth. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back before I could. "What were you thinking about love?"

I sighed and replied, "I was thinking about how I was taken from my home, abused and sold to you." His face changed suddenly, and I couldn't make out was he was thinking. His face suddenly looked hurt, and he looked down. "Do you regret being sold to me?" I came to realise that he must have meant that I wished I'd never ended up like this, "Yes I regret being taken and abused. I wished that I could still be at home. I missed my eighteenth birthday. However I never regret you buying me. At first I did. You just used me for your own pleasure. I never understood why you never had sex with me, because you could of. I wouldn't have liked it but I would have done it. But when you started to ask me how I was some mornings I knew there was more to you, but you still wouldn't speak to me enough. So I started to do bad things so you would notice, and punish me. I knew when I kissed Jacob that I had gone too far, especially when you saw, but I never regretted kissing him..." I was about to carry speaking but he shot out of bed and started pacing the room. _If he wouldn't of come to a quick conclusion he would still be in bed_, I thought. "Edward I didn't regret what I did because if I didn't do it you wouldn't have told me how you felt, and I wouldn't be here in your room" I got out of bed, and walked to him, stopping him pacing. I looked into his eyes and said, "I know what I did was wrong but I did it to get your attention. I wanted to see what you'd do. Edward I was getting tired of you ignoring me. All I want to do is tell you how I really feel, every time you walk past, but I couldn't. I don't regret ever being bought by you. In the past 24 hours I've fallen in love with you all over again. Waking up to you peppering kisses all over me, is how I want to wake up every morning, next to you. I never liked this submissive role they gave me, and I was going to escape, but you stopped me Edward Cullen. I want you so much, and if I can't have you, you need to let me go. I can't be in this sort of relationship where all we do is pleasure each other if you don't care about me like I about you. You made me love you." When I looked up into his green orbs, I found tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He smiled when I wiped them away, whispering to me, "I love you Bella Swan. I love you so much I'll go to the ends of the earth to make you happy. I meant every word I said last night. No more sub/dom shit. Just me and you, yeah baby?" I nodded as he kissed me tentatively, making every bone in my body tingle. When my tummy made a sound between a grumble and a moan, Edward pulled back and asked what I wanted for breakfast. When he suggested pancakes, I squealed like a child, and raced down-stairs to the kitchen, with my Greek god hot on my toes. "Kitchen's this way baby," Edward said behind me. I smiled sheepishly and just as I was about to go to the kitchen, he picked me up caveman style, and carried me to the kitchen for some well deserved breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decided to be more talkative with you guys :) **

**Still not sure about what will happen in the story, although I'm planning to make it something big, and hopefully you'll like it. Thank you so much for reading and adding my story to your favourites. Means a lot! See you at the bottom**

**Here's chapter 3:Introductions and ****Interruptions**

* * *

After Edward made me as much pancakes as I could stomach, he went upstairs to change, while I finished eating. When he came back we decided to relax around his house, which I easy complied to since this was all I could be bothered to do today. Edward went to get snacks while I went to change. "I'll miss you baby," he whispered in my ear as I turned towards the stairs. Of course I blushed bright red, making Edward chuckle, to which I quickly walked upstairs to change.

The hot jet-stream of water soothed my body. It was so good to have a proper shower, without the water either scolding me or freezing my ass off, which reminds me that I should properly tell Edward to fix that. I could just imagine him shirtless whilst fixing the shower. Shit, that would turn me on so much. I licked my lips as I got out of the shower, wrapping my towel around myself. When I walked into the bedroom I expected to get dressed in peace, but no, some crazy-assed pixie women was standing in the doorway with loads of bags in her hands, beaming at me. We both stood staring at each other, until I asked her, "Who are you?"

"BELLA!" she screamed, dropping the bags and coming to hug me. I didn't have a fuck what to do while she hugged the breath out of me. That was until Edward came to my rescue, "Alice! Leave my girl alone..." I internally awed in my head. He just called me his girl, and I don't think he knew he said it. "...Alice go wait outside for a minute," he said sternly. The pixie women, who I knew was now called Alice, skipped out of the room, still beaming at me. Once Edward shut the door he turned to apologise, "Look I'm sorry about Alice. She shouldn't of come in like that, you were meant to meet her properly first"

He looked down cursing to myself, whilst I realised I was still in my towel, still not dressed. I sighed, and went to hug him whispering in his ear, "My knight in shining armour. I never thought she would stop staring at me" I then kissed down his ear and settled on sucking the flesh on his neck. I didn't know where my confidence was coming from, but I liked it. Edward wound his arms around my waist, tilting his head to the side giving me more access to his neck. I kissed my way back up his neck until I settled on his mouth. Edward moved his tongue along my lips, pleading for access. I easily obliged, opening my mouth. He fought for dominance as our tongues joined together. Just as this was about to get more interesting, the bedroom door was slammed open and 4 shocked faces stared at us. By now I could feel the heat travelling up my neck and my face turning bright red. Again.

"Eddie boy scored!"

"Shut up Emmett. Alice please find Bella some clothes, and we'll do introductions after," Edward groaned as he said this, but ushered everyone to the living room while Alice looked through the bags. When he shut the door, I could hear Emmett (I think) teasing Edward. My poor baby. I turned around, to find Alice holding some clothes out for me, which I didn't like the look of. "Urm Alice, I don't really have a clue who you are, but those clothes will NOT look good on me. I've got some jeans somewhere..." I trailed off. Alice walked up and hugged me again shoving the clothes in my hands. "Bella you have an amazing body okay, these clothes will prove that. Now I'll wait outside and you can change. Be ready in 10 minutes, and leave your hair down. It's really pretty like that," she said as she walked out.

I laid the clothes Alice had given me on the bed. Up until now, I hadn't noticed that there was a shoe box on the bed with my name on a note;

_Bella, I know that if you don't want to see an angry pixie you will wear what I've given you, along with these. Alice_

I laughed to myself as I opened the box, revealing a new pair of white converse trainers. I smiled at the simple gesture. Putting the shoes to one side, I dressed as Alice told me, slipping on the converse after. When I looked in the mirror, I genuinely liked what I saw. I was wearing black leggings, a blue shirt which hugged my stomach quite nicely, and a gilet. The clothes looked expensive, so I promised myself not to make them dirty. After having a real debate with myself, whether I leave my hair down or put it up, I decided to leave it, knowing Alice would kill me if I put it in a pony tail. I then sprayed some perfume and headed down stairs.

Everyone was in conversation when I entered the living room. Edwards back was to me so I attempted to sneak up behind him, until the big guy called Emmett wolf whistled at me, "Shit. Eddie boy, your girl is hot!" The girl next to Emmett hit him around the head, as Edward turned and took my image in. He didn't say anything for a moment, which got me thinking that I looked horrible. I was just about to tell Alice that I should go and change, when Edward spoke, "Baby, you look so pretty"

"I told you Bella!" Alice laughed. I laughed to, knowing she was right. The rest of the morning Edward introduced me properly to his sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie, who was Jaspers twin sister. Around lunch time, Alice suggested we go out to get some food. Everyone agreed to meet at Marcus' Diner in 20 minutes. When everyone left, Edward took me in his arms kissing my neck, just like I did to him earlier. "Bella you look so sexy like that," he rasped out. I moaned, knowing what he was doing was making my panties wet, "Edward we can't. We need to go," I managed to say in short breaths. _What was he doing to me?_ "I'm doing to you, what you did to me earlier" Edward whispered seductively. _Shit did I say that out loud?_ "Yes you did baby," He winked at me. Mentally saying to myself about thinking before speaking, Edward took my hand, and we left to go to the diner.

After Edwards little stunt back at his house, we arrived at the diner last, earning laughs from the others. When Emmett noticed his brother smirking at me, caught on and said "So Eddie boy why were you late, eh?" I laughed at his nickname for Edward, before smirking back at Edward and saying, "Well you see Emmett, Eddie boy just can't keep his dick in his trousers" As Edward slouched in his seat, everyone burst into laughter. I felt bad that I just said that about him, but that was payback for leaving me wanting more when he dazzled me like that earlier. "I like you already B," Emmett stated. After the laughs died down we looked at menu's and gave our orders to the waiter.

We spoke amongst ourselves, as we waited for our food. A part of me knew still felt bad for embarrassing Edward, because I knew I'd done that before when I was his submissive. I glanced over at him, to see him looking down at his lap. I knew I needed to apologise, and my moment came at the right time, when the others went to collect our pizzas, and my mushroom ravioli. I moved over to sit next to Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have said it that harsh as I did, but you left me wanting you so bad at the house. I need you" He looked up at me taking my face in his hands. He softly kissed my lips before speaking, "Bella I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you at the auction, but even I knew it wasn't right. I couldn't just sleep with you. Not after what you had been through. Baby please know that I will always want you, just not now. I was never mad at you for saying what you did, I was just thinking about it." I nodded quickly, knowing my tears would fall if I was any slower. Thinking about what he just said, I wanted to know why he bought me. "Edward why did you buy me?" I asked timidly. He shook his head, and then looked behind me. I followed his gaze and saw the others come back with the food. Edward tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and kissed me again. "I'll explain everything soon angel," he whispered against my lips. He pulled back, just as Emmett slid Edward's pizza towards him, and passed me my ravioli, but not before commenting about our little make out sesh. "Shut up Emmett. Just because I can get some and you can't doesn't mean you can take the piss, kay?" I stated pretty simply. Edward kissed my cheek, grinning that I just had Emmett off. "Hey my Rosie can give me some," Emmett shot back. Rosalie slapped his arm, and Emmett gasped in mock horror. "For the record Emmett, you will not be getting any if you don't sit down and eat your pizza quietly. You always have to state the obvious you douche. Bella call me Rose," She smiled at me. When Em actually looked hurt, Rosalie kissed his cheek, whispering something to him, making him grin.

When we were all full, the 6 of us took a walk to the beach. Alice decided it would be a great idea for the guys to give us girls piggy backs to the beach. I was against the idea, but when Edward threw me on his back, I guessed that I didn't have any choice. The slow walk, turned into a race. I swore I was going to die as Edward raced us to the beach. When he put me down I realised we were there first and the others were way back in the distance. I straightened myself out, making sure I looked okay. When I looked up I found a very familiar figure walking towards us.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 :)**

**Not sure when I'll get chapter 4 posted, but I'll make it my mission to post it up before next Friday. Next chapter will explain more about why Edward bought Bella, and the meeting of an old friend. I'm open to any reviews suggesting ideas or future plots in the story, keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Here's chapter 4; The Truth Hurts.**

**Please let me know honestly what you think of this chapter. When I wrote it I wasn't sure if it was any good, but read it and make your own judgements! See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

**EPov**

Squinting my eyes to see what made Bella gasp, I noticed the person smirking, whilst walking towards us. Bella seemed to recognise the man because she walked straight up to him, punching him square on in the jaw. As she was about to attack him again, I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. "Ahh Edward, I see. So you're the one who bought this little whore. Control your fucking slut before she attacks me again, and I call the police," the guy said. I don't give a fuck who he is, but I was starting to see red when he talked about my Bella like that. "What do you want Riley?" Bella spat, still trying to wriggle out of my restraining hold. The Riley guy chuckled, before coming up to Bella and whispering something in her ear, after I let her go. Her mouth formed and 'o' shape, and tears were forming in her eyes, before frowning. When Riley let go he looked at me and said, "I think it's time you got a new slut Eddie boy. I'm always welcome to swap Bella for one of mine" Before I could beat the shit out of him, he winked and walked away.

I didn't notice that the others had met us, and were staring at me and Bella with confused faces. When they asked what was wrong Bella turned to me and asked me the one thing I didn't want to explain yet. "Why did you buy me Edward?" Bella sounded hurt and disgusted. Of course she said this quite loud meaning Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all heard me. "I think we should go home..." I hinted, in which they all nodded.

On the ride home I rested my hand on Bella's knee, but she pushed it away in disgust. "Don't fucking touch me," she whispered. I was so confused. I was hurt at her tone of voice, and I knew that if I tried to comfort her, it would make things worse. I want to hold her so bad. We rode the rest of the journey to my house in silence, and when we got there she hesitated before stepping inside to the living room. Once everyone sat down, Emmett was the first to speak. Well shout, "Edward what the fuck did Bella say back there. I swear to god if you bought that girl for sex, I will fucking put you in hospital." I shuddered knowing that this would end badly. When I glanced at Bella she looked down, and I noticed a tear slide down her cheek. I ignored what Emmett said, and in 2 strides I knelt down to wipe her tears away. She stood up, backing away from me. Alice and Rose were right by her side, while I stood shocked and hurt. "Don't you dare touch me Edward. Why did you buy me from that auction? Tell me. Riley said you use girls for sex, and I'm just the new girl you brought from a prostitute auction. Tell me!" She whispered the last part, as she fell into Alice's arms and cried. Holy shit. She thought that I only bought her for my own pleasure, and that I'm only playing nice at the moment to trick her into trusting me, so I can abuse her later. "Bella," I breathed, steadying my breath to stop me from breaking down.

Emmett and Jasper had moved to stand by Bella, as I sat opposite them. I didn't dare look up to face them as I started to explain. "Baby I bought you because I had to. It started a few weeks before the auction. I was walking back from work when a guy called Sam stopped me. At first he said that he was someone from a company and that he wanted to ask me some questions. Since I wasn't in any type of relationship and I was in no rush to get home so I agreed to walk with him to his office which was only a few blocks away. Once I got to his office, things then started to turn messy. Sam told me he was in an illegal business that buys young girls and sells them into Europe, for a profit. I was forced into this illegal programme or had the option to die. They threatened to hunt me down if I tried to escape from going to auctions and rather buying the girls I was ordered to do, run away.

I had to do different things and that's when they ordered me to buy my own 'whore' as they put it. They gave me a briefcase full of money, to buy as many girls as I wanted, since they knew I was single. Then when I refused to do it they said I had no choice. Bella when I saw you at that auction my world froze. You were what I'd been looking for. I didn't care how much I would have had to pay, but I meant everything I said that night we talked properly. I really did fall in love with you the first time I saw you. Bella you're my angel, who saved me from having to deal with being so sad and lonely. I'm so sorry I never told you earlier, but I was scared of loosing you, even though I have right now." As I looked up everyone just looked at me, with different expressions on my face. I suppose no much of what I just said, made much sense, but it did in my eyes. When no one spoke I thought I should leave, even though it was my house. I stood from the couch and walked towards the door. I could hear hushed voices, and then Bella stood in the living room doorway, "Edward, where are you going?" I smiled a little at her curiosity as to where I was going. "I'm going for a walk for a little while. I think I should leave you to think about what I said, and I don't think I'm liked at the moment. I'll be home soon, I promise" I lean in to kiss her, but she pulls away. Rejection; first sign of me ending up alone again. "Edward I'm going to stay with Alice and Jasper for a few days. I won't be at home when you get back. I need some space." I think I just heard my heart break. A tear welled under my eyes, not being able to speak, so I just nodded and slipped out the front door.

**BPov**

When I told Edward that I was having some space from him, he looked so torn. I could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he left before I could see. What Riley said to me at the beach was bullshit but the way he said it made me re-think what Edward was like. I let his sick, twisted words get the better of me, and then when Edward told me why he really did buy me, I felt so guilty.

When I walked back into the living room the others were waiting for me to speak. "He's gone," I whispered. Alice hugged me to her body, whilst walking us upstairs to pack my things. "It will be okay Bella" Once upstairs Alice went to pack my clothes whilst I went to the bathroom to pick up my toiletries. Taking one final look at Edwards' bedroom I let Ali take my hand and lead me to Jaspers car, where she puts my case in the trunk, and opens the door for me to slide in. I watch as Emmett and Rosalie talk with Jasper and Alice, before they lock the door and we go our separate ways. Jasper pulls of the drive and we set off for the other side of to La Push, where they own a penthouse apartment near the beach. I shouldn't of left Edward so soon, but I needed space to think over everything. My tears came to my eyes quickly when I realised that I left the man I love, and he's gone.

**EPov**

Returning home to an empty house killed me. Everything suddenly smelled of my Bella. It's like she's left a trail of her scent and it was like poison to me. Anger rose in me, knowing I lost the girl who completed me. Picking up a glass, I threw it, hearing the glass smash against something. When I followed the sound, I saw a big cracked dent in the TV. Fuck.

Walking quickly to the kitchen, I took out a box of beer. Ripping open the box, I grabbed all 12 cans and walked back to the living room, dropping the cans on the table. In the mood to make my troubles go away I turned on the stereo system and hit play, whilst downing the first 2 beers in one. As I relaxed slightly, I cried, still necking through the 12 cans of beer. I'm alone. Again. I'm unwanted. Again. I'm pissed. Again. Thinking this made me anger and I broke. I threw an un-opened can of beer at the wall, knocking the painting that was there. It smashed onto the floor, and beer spilled onto the carpet. Deciding I needed something much stronger, I staggered to the kitchen in search of vodka. I found some in a cupboard, and with much difficulty I opened the bottle and drank as much as I could in one gulp. Getting this drunk would make me sleep for a while whilst my brain mulled over the current fuck up I had created. Thinking against sleeping in my bed I stripped to my boxers, and fell onto the sofa. Occasionally I would take a swig from the vodka bottle, until I was physically and emotionally drained to stay awake. I fell into a distant sleep, clutching the bottle to me like it was the last thing on earth.

Waking up on Sunday was a bitch. I ached from sleeping on the freaking couch and my head was throbbing. Then when I noticed the mess I made last night, I couldn't help but groan. Dragging my ass off the sofa I went upstairs to change into some sweats, since I wouldn't be going out today, there would be no reason to get dressed or have a shower. Once I was changed I decided to see what I had in the fridge. Arriving in the kitchen brought me no hope. I raided the cupboards; the fridge and freezer to find fuck all. I found some bread in the bread thing, and put it in the toaster. When it popped I had no energy to find butter so ate it dry, before falling asleep on the kitchen floor.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Dragging myself off the kitchen floor, I looked at the clock before answering the door. What the fuck, it was already Monday? Another knock at the door, left me confused at the date. Opening the door revealed Rosalie. Before she could shout in my face, I stepped in by saying, "Look Rosalie, if you're here to shout or hit me just leave, please. I lost my Bella, and she's not coming back, because of the shit I got myself into. Please, I don't want to know. I'm alone now." I went to close the door but she put her foot in the way, "Edward..." She questioned me. I shook my head in response, and she turned to walk away.

I haven't seen Bella or any of my family in a week. I'm losing hope of getting her back. I fucked up big time, but I never meant to hurt her like I did. My house looks like a bomb hit it. And pretty bad at that. There's cans everywhere, and I still haven't got the TV fixed. I don't remember changing or having shave or shower in the past 7 days. I'm so in thought, that I don't realise someone walking in to my house. I look up and gasp in shock.

"Bella?"

"Edward"

* * *

**So, should I ditch this story completely because I can't write, or do I keep going? Let me know!**

**Chapter 5 will up by the end of next week, so keep favouriting and following my story. Thank you for reading 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Firstly I want to apologise for not updating this chapter last week. To be honest with you lovely people I completely forgot I promised you Chapter 5 last Friday I think. Don't blame me blame school, and silly problems ;-) **

**Anyway here's Chapter 5; Hope you like it. **

**See you at the bottom xx**

* * *

**Epov**

I dragged myself off the floor using the couch as a support to hold my half-sober body. My voice caught in my throat, I just couldn't bring myself to speak. I though she didn't want to see me again, I'd lost her right? "Bella," I breathed.

"When Rosalie said you looked like shit, I guess she wasn't wrong eh?" She half-heartedly laughed. I could see that there was something she wanted to tell me, I don't think I wanted to know what exactly that was. Instead I asked her, "How are you?" Bella told me she was okay and that she was going out tonight with the others. "That sounds nice. Have a good time," I said trying to smile, although it came out as a grimace.

"Would you like some help cleaning up," My angel said. S_top calling her 'your' angel Edward she's not yours anymore..._

"I'm fine thank you Bella, I'll get round to cleaning the house eventually. Go and have fun tonight, yeah?" It broke my heart to know they had forgotten about me, and they didn't ask me to go out with them tonight. _Get used to spending days after days on your own mate; this is how it will be from now on._ Fuck sake, I need to ignore my conscience. Maybe if I had ignored it since I was 16 I wouldn't be in so much trouble with 'them'.

"Okay. Goodnight Edward," Bella smiled, but she still looked hurt.

"And you Bella." I hung my head muttering under my breath, "I miss you angel" She wouldn't have heard me, which in itself was a good thing. I composed myself and walked her to the door, opening it for her on her way out. Bella stood awkwardly for a moment, but gasped as soon as a turned to get a shirt. Shit. I forgot about the knife scar on my back. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She wasn't meant to see that. Ever.

"Edward, what happened to your back," Bella said shakily.

"It's nothing. Go and have a good night, don't worry about me. Say hello to the other guys."

Bella nodded, but her eyes showed sadness and brimmed with tears. I wanted to hold her so bad. It kills me knowing she still wants space when I want to wake up to her angelic face, every morning for the rest of my life. She doesn't even know that I had an engagement ring, and all I was waiting for, was the right time to propose. I want to spend my life with her, and if she didn't feel the same way I think I would die. No. I know I would die. Once I closed the front door I pounded my fists against it, cursing myself for letting her go again. My eyes were dampening, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. "I love you Bella," I whispered to no one. I rested my head against the door, whilst tears slid down my cheeks at a quick pace.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I wiped my tear stained cheeks, and opened the door, shocked at who was at the door, and what happened next. Bella flung herself at me, and I nearly lost my balance. Before I could think what was happening, her sweet lips were on mine. She wound her hands in my hair, and I circled my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. When Bella pulled back she said, "Edward, I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have left you; I don't know why I wanted some time to think. I'd already made my mind up that I would stay as long as you need me, way before you told me the story 2 weeks ago. I'm so sorry Edward, I love you." The last part came out in muffled sobs as she looked down to the floors. I called her name, expecting her to look up at me, but she kept ranting on about how sorry she was. "Bella," I asked again. When she didn't answer, I took her face in both my hands and said, "Isabella Swan, you stole my heart the second I saw you at that auction. You don't need to apologise for needing time apart from us, I screwed up. Not going to lie but I was a wreck last week, I lost you. I convinced myself that if I hadn't got into so much trouble in the past I would have still had you. I love you with all my heart, you own me Bella. You own me," I whispered my last words, and kissed her tears from her eyes. She whimpered, when I picked her up bridal style, carrying her featherless body up to my bedroom.

By the time I lay Bella in bed she was sleeping and lightly snoring, which I found really cute. I tried to pry her arms from around my neck but she held on tight, mumbling something about staying. I thought she was asleep, hmm. "Bella baby I haven't showered in days, I smell. Let me shower first," I whispered into her ear, trying to slip out of her grip before I squash her from lying on top of her for this long. "I don't care, I've craved you sleeping next to me for 2 weeks Edward, I don't give a fuck about your smell," Bella answered quite sternly, for someone half asleep. I nodded in agreement, settling my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. I kissed her flesh, before finally feeling content. I smiled to myself before falling into a blissful sleep.

"Edward."

I hummed sleepily in response

"Edward you're lying in my bladder and I really got to pee," My sweet angel said. I rolled off her so she could go to the bathroom. The bed felt empty without her and I sighed at the loss of contact. A moment later the bed dipped and I felt Bella's dainty hands resting on my chest, tracing patterns. I pulled her close, burrowing my face in her chest. She giggled when my hair brushed against her neck but I silenced her when I lifted my hand over her mouth, and whispered "It is 3am, I don't appreciate being pushed off of you because you need to pee. I was very comfortable where I was. It still... urm sleep... time..." I didn't get chance to finish as I fell asleep for the second time.

When I woke, and opened my eyes this beautiful girl stared at me through her long eye lashes. It must have been around noon due to the gleaming rays of sun streaming through the bedroom windows. Visions became clear of what happened last night, bringing a huge grin on my face that stretched from ear to ear. Bella noticed this and asked, "Any reason as to why you're smiling like that?"

"Because I woke up to this fuck gorgeous girl, who I've missed for 2 weeks. And I can do this..." I trailed kisses from her ear down to the crook of her neck. I settled there sucking on her sweet flesh, marking her mine. Bella giggled, but then she fell quiet. I knew straight away that she was deep in thought. "Love are you okay?" I asked her. Bella got out of bed, and I whimpered at the loss of contact from her. Instead she took my hand and walked us over to the mirror. I was confused by her actions, until she replied with, "Edward take off your shirt." I stuttered before shaking my head in protest. Bella hugged me from behind, and when her hands travelled up my shirt my whole body froze. "Please relax baby, I want to see." She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed my neck before lifting my tee over my head. I closed my eyes and hung my head, whilst my whole body tensed as Bella gasped at the scar on my back. The tip of my scar started just below my left shoulder blade, and sliced diagonally across my back down to the bottom right of my back. I guess this was what happened when I decide to take the wrong path as a youngster. I never let anyone see this because no one knows my past. Small kisses were being peppered along my scar. I opened my eyes to see my angel tracing my scar with loving hands. "Bella," I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. She looked up and I saw the tears in her eyes reflecting through the mirror. Turning around I pulled Bella to my chest, not caring how ugly I looked, "I love you my beautiful angel"

Bella buried her face in my neck muffling her tears. I need her. "Edward I need you," she mumbled. I didn't hesitate to lift her up, and neither did she when she wrapped her legs around my waist. I want this to be perfect. I've waited months for this, so I had to stay calm and do it right, and then I need to promise myself to tell her my story.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm hoping you liked it :)**

**Please please keep reading and definitely review! Your reviews give me new and better ideas for my story. You write the story with your comments, if you get me? **

**Chapter 6 should be posted next Monday hopefully, fingers crossed and pray I don't get writers block! Much love, till next time xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Don't think I'm late posting this chapter up, so I'm pleased about that :D **

**The song in Chapter 6 is by Taylor Ward. It's his cover of Justin Bieber's 'U Smile'  
Hope you guys like it, fingers crossed it makes sense. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Bpov**

Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen just made love to me. Watching my Greek god sleep, I traced patterns on his chest whilst recalling what happened a few hours ago. Edward didn't waste any time in getting my clothes off when I whimpered that I needed him. I needed to feel closer to him, and I was waiting for the courage to ask him, but seeing that scar on his back, made me need to make us more secure in our relationship before I heard his story. I knew he had one, I could see it on his face, but I needed to wait. For not long hopefully. Coming back out of my thoughts, I rested my head on his bare abs, and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence of the night, until I faded into sleep.

**Epov**

When I awoke, a smug smile creeped on my face as I remembered what Bella and I did last night. She was mine; my beautiful brown eyed angel was mine. Thoughts in my head, made me need to write them down. I slipped out of bed, leaving Bella to sleep, and ran to my music room. No one had ever been in this room except me. It was my place where I would calm down and shit. I grabbed some sheet paper and a pen and started writing;

_I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby  
You smile I smile (oh)  
Cause whenever  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey_

Your lips, my biggest weakness  
Shouldn't have let you know  
I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)

If you need me  
I'll come running  
From a thousand miles away  
When you smile I smile (oh whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more  
Cause baby (hey)  
You smile I smile (whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smile  
I smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smile  
Make me smile baby

Baby you won't ever work for nothing  
You are my ins and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in  
Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold to your wish  
Cause it's my command  
Hey hey hey

You smile I smile (whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smile  
I smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smile  
Oh  
You smile I smile  
You smile I smile

Taking a read over the words I decided to make it into a song. I settled on my guitar, and hoped I could still remember some chords. I haven't played since I was 16. Picking up my Fender I started to out some chords together for my lyrics.

I must have been deep in thought because I didn't notice that Bella was standing in the doorway listening to me play. I stopped playing and walked over to her. "Wow. Is there anything you can't do?" Bella smirked. "You're not allowed in here. This is my room and no one is ever allowed in it," I said sternly, hoping that my humour wouldn't come through. She looked down and mumbled an apology, before turning to leave. Before she could I chuckled to myself pulling her to my bare chest. I nibbled on her ear before pulling her over to the piano. I sat down, pulling her onto my lap, "I was joking silly girl. Yes it's my room, but I don't mind you being in here. I was glad you were up, I wanted to tell you something?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't mind. Bella rested her head in the crook of my neck and kissed the sensitive flesh, "Sure baby."

I took a deep breath and began telling her the whole story of why she was here in my arms at this moment and not somewhere else in the world. "It all started when I was 16 and started senior school. I was new to Forks High School, and the first person I became friends with was Mike. We quickly became best friends, and we would do everything together. At the end of my first year, Sam became distant and I couldn't understand why. I didn't think anything of it until we were at a party and he offered me class A drugs. I yelled at him and called him crazy. I told him that I would go to the police but he punched me and forced me to take them. Soon I became reliant on them and would ask Sam for more. Each time he would give me higher doses of drugs, and told me to commit crimes like theft, and break ins while I was fucked out my head, until I collapsed one night at another party. The medics came and I had to be restrained because my brain was so fucked up, I thought the ambulance lights were police ones. In the ambulance they sedated me knocking me right out. I don't remember much of what happened after but my brother Emmett told me I had a serious operation. I had to have blood transfusions and apparently my heart stopped for 62 minutes before the doctors revived me again. When the police came to interview me in hospital a week later they demanded to know who gave me the drugs. I broke down and told the cops everything. They gave me a warning and told me that if I was caught taking drugs I would pay the price. I instantly felt bad for Mike, knowing that he would be put in prison. A year later once I was recovered, I insisted that I go to his court hearing. I wanted to be there for him. The court hearing went on for hours and eventually he was found guilty. I remember that when the cops took him down, he shouted at me saying 'I will find you Edward Cullen, and when I do you will be so fucking sorry'." I shuddered at his words, and looked down at Bella. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, in which I kissed them away and continued my story.

"That was the last time I saw Mike. For weeks I thought about doing some fucked up crime so I would go down inside and see him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. All through senior school I remained popular but still felt incredibly miserable that I didn't have my best friend by my side. At college that all changed. I became friends with Tyler. At first he seemed nice, but as I knew him more, I learnt that he just used girls for sex. For some stupid reason I took his advice to sleep with lots of girls, to take out my frustration. Tyler was right, I felt so good when I pounded in girls pussies. I loved it. I thought that I could have whoever I wanted, until one time when I slept with this girl called Tanya. The day after I found out she belonged to the quarterback from the football team. I received a black eye and a busted jaw that day. Tyler got to me before he could do any worse. Ty took me to his dad's office after school that day, and on the way there he explained that his dad owned a big worldwide business where he would buy and sell girls, for sex. Tyler told me that since we were 18 we could go and choose a couple 'whores' as he put it. I was so stupid to realise it was completely illegal, and went along to his dad's office. When I was 20 I ended up working with Tyler for his dads company. His dad Aro quickly approved that I could be trusted to keep my illegal job a secret. If anyone asked my career I was a general salesman in retail. A year later I decided that I had, had enough of being in this business. Yes I was being paid millions but it was illegal, and I didn't have the strength to carry on. I knew that if I told Aro I was leaving the business I would be killed, so I left secretly. I packed up my things form my apartment and left Forks. I couldn't stay knowing I would be tracked down.

I spent the next year and a half forgetting what had happened in the past and moved on in my life. That was until this man called Sam was advertising for something. I became interested and when I went to his company office I found out that is was Mike. Mike was Aro's son. Obviously Tyler didn't know about this, I'm still quite confused. Anyway Mike, Tyler and Aro and related somehow so when I found this out I knew I couldn't escape. Mike had found me and now I was going to pay the price. He gave me the option of starting back into the business or die. Of course I chose to work for them. Mike gave me a shit load of money to go to auctions and buy the best looking girls, in which he would sell to illegal trafficking businesses for a huge profit. I couldn't feel happy when Mike would give me a girl to spend the night with. None of the girls made me happy until you came along.

I remember that day so clearly. Mike pulled me into his office and said that I had worked my way up to becoming his top priority. He said I was forgiven for what happened in senior school, and as forgiveness present he gave me 50 million dollars to go to the most expensive auction and buy as many girls as I wanted with the money. He told me that the auction was a 3 day event, so he gave me the week off. I had no intention of going to the auction at all. The first thing I did was go to the police. I gave them all the information I had. I told them the whole story starting from when I was 16 till that time. I told them it was an illegal business and that I wanted the operation shut down. The police brought thousands of military men into this, and in 6 months they managed to arrest everyone who took part of the illegal process. They were all sent to prison and the girls were looked after before let go. Since I gave them the information I was released without further charge.

I never told them about the 50 million dollars I had to go to the auction. Something had drawn me to go to it, so I listened to my conscience and went. Just as I was about to leave I heard your name. I turned around and there you were. You were so beautiful, I had to have you. When you looked into my eyes I knew you completed me. I don't know how I knew at that moment, but I would have given them anything to let me have you, and I did. Bella I know I shouldn't have lied to you all this past year, but I had to keep you close. I guess I told you this story now so I could give you the choice whether you stay or go. I understand if you leave, I really do. Just know that I didn't buy you for pleasure I bought you because I fell in love with you the first time I looked into your eyes"

Tears fell down my cheeks as Bella got off my lap. I didn't stand up or anything. I was frozen to the piano stool. She didn't say a word as she left my music room. I rested my head on the piano with my arms over my head, and cried. I really cried, like never before. About 30 minutes later I had composed myself and opened the piano lid. My hands glided over the piano keys as I played. The closing of a door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Bella standing awkwardly in the doorway. She smiled and whispered, "I love you Edward Cullen, forever." In one swift movement I had raced from the piano and gathered her in my arms.

When I lay her on the bed, I pressed kisses all over her face. After each kiss I told her I loved her, over and over again. Bella giggled, like proper giggled, and I stopped giving her a confused look. "Edward, I don't know why you're being like this. I told you before that I will stay by your side whatever your story would be. I promised myself that I will be with you until you decide you don't want me. I am yours Edward. All yours," She whispered the last part, and wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek. "You forgive me," I whispered against her neck. She nodded, and I pulled her on top of my body. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, Bella asked me, "Where did you get your scar from?"

"I got it from saving you angel. Some prick saw you and thought he would try and buy you off me. I told him you weren't a toy, and as I went to leave he dragged his knife across my back. It was all for you Bella," I lightly kissed her lips, and fell asleep. Even if it was only lunch time, my eyes failed me, carrying me off into my first peaceful since I had met my angel.

* * *

**Soooooo? Did Edward's story make sense, and did you like it? **

**I'm hoping that Chapter 7 should be posted up in 2 weeks at the latest. These next few weeks are going to be busy, and I so can't wait until the summer holidays. Please keep reviewing, I owe it all to you guys Mwah! See you soon xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm so so sorry I'm late posting this chapter up! Been busy and this was the last thing on my mind. I've spent a few days on chapter 7, so I hope you all like it, and that it makes sense. **

**Anyways I give you Chapter 7. See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

**BPov**

While Edward slept I lay my head on his chest, thinking more about the 6 months we've spent together and what he told me earlier. When I left his music room I didn't know what to do. I left because it was too much for me to be thrown at me all at once. I didn't even go anywhere, I sat on the other side of the music room, pressed against the door and I cried. I cried for him, and for me. When I told him I would never leave him and that I loved him so much. Whilst he slept I also thought of when he told me that he got his scar from me. That alone brought tears to my eyes. I must've not have noticed that a tear fell from my eyes and landed on Edwards chest because he woke up suddenly and embraces me in his warm arms. He kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, before landing on my lips. "Don't cry sweet girl," He whispered before taking my lip in his teeth. He trailed kisses down my neck and sucked the flesh there. When he trailed back up he kissed both my eyes, bringing more tears to them. "I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered as I hugged him tighter to me, hoping to sleep again. "As I love you Isabella Swan," He murmured. I felt him smile against me, so I nudged him as a silent way of asking him why he was smiling. "Let's go eat breakfast baby. I'll buy," He winked. I shook my head and hid under the covers. Instead of replying he slung me over his shoulder and strode off in search of the shower, chuckling to himself as I fake screamed in protest. Shower time could be interesting come to think of it!

Once the water turned cold and we dragged ourselves from each other's bodies, I got dressed in some leggings, a cropped shirt that stopped just above my belly button, and some vans. I left my hair in my natural loose curls, and headed out to meet Edward by the front door. Since he was taking me out for breakfast I couldn't say no. I walked into the living room where Edward was meant to be, but he wasn't there. His apartment was big but even I knew that there were no secret places in his place. I started to panic, because he wasn't where he said he would be. My breathing picked up and I began to shake, at how Edward might have left me. I paced in the living room, thinking what I would do next. I decided to call my friend Angela.

_Hello, Angie speaking._

_**Hi Ang it's Bella. I was wondering if you knew where Edward is. He's not with me and he said he would meet me by the door once I was dressed so he could take me to breakfast but when I came out, he wasn't there and I'm worrying. What if he's left me Ali. I love that man so much I couldn't live with myself if he's gone. Ali what do I...**_

A pair of arms snaked around my waist, and when I instantly knew who it was I cut Alice off, grabbed Edwards face in my hands and kissed him hard. He pulled back before I could deepen the kiss, "Bella I leave you alone for 20 minutes to go and buy you flowers, and you think I've left you. My angel I would never do that. Ever. Please don't think that again." I nodded in reply, knowing if I spoke I would cry for the second time this morning. He entwined his hand in mine and handed me a single red rose. I smiled at the simple gesture and left it in a vase, before we headed out to eat.

Edward chose to eat at a small breakfast bar overlooking the beach. It wasn't overly busy, so we got our food easily. We ate in a comfortable silence, stealing looks at each other once in a while. I blushed when he caught me checking out what he was wearing when he stood to pay the bill. He winked at me before turning to give the waiter a generous tip. On our way out Edward noticed the waiter looking at me, so gave him a dirty look. I raised my brow at Edward in which he replied with, "Can't have some pervert eying up my girl" I hid my face in my hair, so he wouldn't see me blushing. After breakfast Edward thought it would be a good idea to go and see Edward's parents and the others since they were there. I was nervous, as I always am when it comes to seeing his parents. Carlisle and Esme are beyond beautiful, much like Edward. I saw where he got his good looks from. Coming out of my day dream, Edward pulled up at his parents mansion they call a house. Before I could open my door Edward had opened it for me and held out his hand for me to take. We heard voices from the back, so Edward led us towards the garden through the back of the house.

Emmett and jasper were playing basketball on the courts whilst Alice, Rosalie and Edwards' parents were in the garden next to it, deep in conversation. Alice was the first to notice me, but when she saw Edward, Jasper had to run over and restrain her from beating him. It all happened so quick to be honest. Edward went to say hi to everyone, and instead Emmett punched him square in the nose, cursing at him for being a dick to his 'baby B'. Before Edward could apologise and explain what had happened, he received another punch from Jasper, making me scream in fright. I couldn't watch what was going on so I ran off through the gardens, until my name could only just be heard from behind me. I took a sharp left and noticed a small patch of flowers, and a garden swing. This must be Esme's. I lay on the swing and cried. I should've stopped the others from hurting him but I couldn't. I was too weak.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was lying on the sofa in the living room. Rosalie was standing in the door way, and when she noticed I was awake she smiled at me. "Hey B, how are you feeling?" She stroked my face as I woke up fully. "I'm okay. Rose how's Edward?" My voice was uncertain when I asked this. Her face looked disgusted at this and mumbled that he was fine. When I asked to see him and she denied me, I saw red and demanded to know where he was. Emmett came in followed by the rest of the family, excluding the man I was desperate to see. Emmett tried to hug me in his arms, to stop me from hitting Rose, but I stepped back. "Where's Edward?" I shouted before breaking down into sobs. Esme came up to me and kissed my forehead before whispering in my ear, "Outside."

I took off for the garden and noticed Edward sitting on the step by the back door. I went to out my hand on his shoulder but he grabbed my hand roughly before I could reach out to him. He pulled me as close as he could before kissing my neck. I tried to take a step back so I could see his bruises better but he denied me from moving. "Edward, please let go," I said sternly. He didn't listen so I ducked from his hold on me and stepped back. His face instantly showed hurt, but I stepped closer to him, placing my hands on each side of his face. I took in his black eye and busted lip and whispered, "And this is what you get for being a stud," I giggled and Edward smiled a little. I kissed his poorly eye and gently kissed his lips. It wasn't needy; I just wanted him to know I still loved him. I took his hand and pulled him back to the lounge where the others were. When they saw us each of their faces became angry. Esme was the first to speak, "Edward do you love Bella?"

"Mom I love her with all my heart. No one can understand how horrible I feel for putting her through everything. You don't know the half of what happened, except Bella. I gave her the option to leave and I tried to push her away because of how vile I am, but she came back. Bella owns me. I'm hers and she is mine. I'll protect her until I die." He seemed happy with his answer and when he smiled down at me I held his hand tighter, and smiled back.

"Edward you used her for fucking sex. You bought her and abused her. Bella how the fuck can you love him? He's a fucking monster! " Rosalie shouted at me. I didn't reply to her, I moved in front of Edward and started to unbutton his shirt. I was hoping if I showed them his scar they would listen to his story. The whole story. Edward seemed to understand where I was getting at and allowed me to continue. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned I took off his shirt, and motioned for Edward to turn round. He did so and the room filled with gasps and whispered curses. "Rosalie he did this to save me. He's not a monster; he's the love of my life." I kissed his shoulder blade and re-buttoned his shirt. Carlisle took a step forward, cleared his voice and said, "Son please explain this. Explain it all."

Edward took a seat on the sofa, and pulled me onto his lap. When the others had settled down, he launched into the story. About an hour later after he had finished, Emmett stood and hugged Edward. They muttered words between them. When he stepped back Rosalie stood and apologised for being so crude towards him. Alice had jumped on Edward, apologising over and over again for ignoring him all this time. I stood and watched what was happening. Edward had told his story and they were all accepting him. I smiled at this until Em pulled me in for the world's tightest hug. "Emmy please let go," I gasped. "Sorry B. Edward if you ever hurt this girl ever again, I will cut off your balls," His voice was stern but Emmett's toothy grin made us all laugh at how unserious he was. Edward nodded and took his place beside me. His parents used to make me nervous but now I feel relaxed around them. Edward looked at Carlisle and said, "Dad can I speak to you about something?" I wondered what was on Edwards mind, and as Carlisle nodded he headed to his dads office leaving me with the others.

Esme went to prepare dinner, dragging her son Emmett with her. He groaned at this, yelling that he shouldn't be forced to be in the kitchen when there were plenty of females around to help her. I giggled at this and went back to talking to the girls and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were moving closer to home in a few months. They missed their family, and told me I was part of the family. I really appreciated this because since I got separated from my parents, The Cullen's are the first people to care about me. An hour later we were all seated around the dining room table. Since Edward was still talking with Carlisle, Esme told us to stay for dinner. I accepted her offer and right now we were waiting for Carlisle and Edward to come out of the office. When they joined us, we were just about to dig in to the food when Emmett got there before us, earning a slap from his wife, Rosalie. Conversation flowed easily between us, and every now and then Edward would squeeze my thigh. I smiled sheepishly, because he knew that it would turn me on. It did. I growled at this and Edward just smirked.

Near midnight, we said goodnight to everyone and set off for Edwards' apartment. I was too tired to get out of his car by the time we arrived home so Edward carried me to his bedroom. He took off my clothes except for my underwear, and tucked me in bed. A few minutes later I felt the bed dip and a pair of strong arms engulf my body. I fell asleep quickly, happy that Edwards' family accepted me and Edward, after everything he has been through. I loved him and he loved me, and that was all I needed.

* * *

**SOOOO?! Please tell me what you think of my story, I really appreciate knowing how good or bad chapters are. Did it make sense?**

**Chapter 8 won't be posted up for a while, but it will contain EPov and some exciting news, that I can't wait to write! Review Review Review! See you soon guys, hope you are all enjoying No Secrets at the moment xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello der! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been away with no wifi so couldn't post anything up, but here's chapter 8 and I'm currently writing chapter 9 so should be posted soon :)**

**These next few chapters will be in Bpov so i hope you enjoy it. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**EPov**

Once Carlisle had shut his office door, I suddenly became very nervous. "What can I help you with son?" I took in a deep breath and steadied my voice. "Since Bella doesn't have any family and you are like a dad to her, I was wondering if you would give me a blessing to ask Bella to marry me?" A few minutes passed of silence and I began pacing. I know I could have asked Bella anyway since she doesn't really have any family now, but I wanted to ask Carlisle because he is like her dad now. I stopped pacing back and forth and looked at him. Carlisle cleared his voice and smiled at me, "Edward of course I will give my blessing. I'm proud that you've asked me to be honest, since you could have asked her anyway. Thank you son." He came over and hugged me tightly. We spent a while talking about how I would propose, forgetting that dinner would be already.

I sat down next to Bella resting my hand on her thigh. We ate and conversation flowed easily. Once Emmett had devoured most of the food from the table, we said our good byes and I took Bella back to my house. I arrived home around midnight, and noticed that Bella was fast asleep when I turned the engine off. I opened her car door and picked her up bridal style. After spending minutes trying not to drop my sleeping angel but open the front door, I was in and pushed the door closed with my foot. I carried Bella to my bed, changing her into one of my tees and tucked her in bed. While she slept I got a quick shower and moments later I was lying beside Bella, her sleeping body tangled in mine. As I drifted off to sleep, nerves sunk deeper into my mind at the thought of proposing tomorrow.

**BPov**

Waking up to Edward's whole body on my tiny frame didn't bode well. I really needed the toilet so all of his weight seemed to be pushing on my bladder. Trying to move him without waking him didn't go well either. He mumbled a few things before I heard the quiet sound of his snores again. I wondered if I could get him awake with saying I was 'pregnant'. I smiled slyly at myself and whispered in Edward's ear, "Edward wake up" He stirred and mumbled a 'what', to which I replied with "Baby I'm pregnant" Just like that he shot out off of me wearing a puzzled look on his face. When I told him I said that to get him off me, he freaked at the time and bolted out of bed cursing about it being too late to get his plans sorted. I didn't know what the fuck he was going on about but boy was he sexy when he was this frustrated and trying to get dressed at the same time. While he was having his manly moment I put on my dressing gown on and went to the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee.

Half an hour later Edward walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black trousers that fitted very nicely and a plain white t-shirt that showed his sculpted abs. If I had it my way he would be in bed and naked by now. Edward pulled me out of my fantasies when he was grabbing his wallet, keys and phone in his pockets. It took me a few minutes to piece together that he was going out. I was still confused so asked, "Where are you going?" Edward paused for a moment before kissing me on the cheek and replying "Urm, work stuff."

"Bullshit Edward Cullen. Where are you really going?"

"I can't tell you, but what I can say is you'll love it. Ali is coming over to keep you company for a few hours while I'm out and I want you to be looking your best by 7 this evening. Ali will drive you down to meet me half an hour from that, kay?"

"I'll have to check my other plans," I winked at him and turned to walk to the bedroom, making sure to sway my ass a little, but his strong arms spun me around and slammed me against the bedroom door. His facial expression turned to lust and when he replied his voice was husky,

"I don't think so Miss Swan. I'm having you tonight and all night. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do and arrangements to be made, so I'll see you at 7:30." He kissed me enough to leave me wanting more. Edward blew me a kiss and mouthed I love you, before closing the front door. I melted at his words and floated into the bathroom to get ready. I showered quickly and changed into sweats and one of Edward's hoodie's, just as the front door slammed shut and I heard Ali's voice echoing through the house.

When I met Alice in the kitchen she handed me a cup of coffee and started to tell me what she had brought for me to wear tonight. "Bella, Edward said to look your best right?" I nodded. "Right so he's going to get Sexy B," she winked at this at took pulled me to the lounge to watch movies. All afternoon Alice and I watched old chick flicks, starting from Titanic, The Notebook, and P.S I Love You to comical ones like Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Around 5, Ali ordered me to go and get a proper shower, giving a stern warning she would check if there were any hairs on my body that shouldn't be there. I cringed at this and ran to Edwards en suite to wash and shave. 15 minutes later I came out in my towel with wet hair and smooth legs. Alice smiled in approval, shoving me down in a chair and setting to work on drying my hair. She left my hair naturally curly, flowing down to my mid-back. Once done, she thrust a matching pair of underwear at me, along with a strapless navy blue dress that stopped mid thigh. "Go put these on, and no complaining you don't like it because my cup of care is empty." I starred in shock at what Alice just said, evil pixie. I didn't say anything knowing she would get even bossier so I nodded and turned to go change in the bathroom.

"Shit Bella you look fucking sexy. I should be a pro at fashion," Ali winked. Once she had put my make-up on I had to admit I liked how I looked, and I had to agree with Alice. She didn't over do my make-up, just made my eyes look smoky and added a little foundation and lipstick. "You should Ali; I like what I'm wearing. A lot. Do you know where Edwards meeting me?" I asked. I missed him and even though it had only been a few hours I was desperate to see him. She nodded sneakily, handed me my clutch bag and ushered me out of the door and into her Porsche.

"Have a really good evening Bella. Make sure he treats you well tonight yes." Alice hugged me as we arrived at the place I would meet Edward. I stepped out of the car and noticed I was near the lake. Walking a little further I saw Edward looking over the lake and next to him on the small pier was a candle lit table. My eyes welled with tears at the thought of how much effort he had gone to. I reached Edward and wondered at how to bring him out of his thoughts. "Edward." He spun round, drinking in my appearance. He took a few breaths before speaking, "Holy fuck Bella you look so. damn. sexy." Each word he took a step closer until his lips were hovering above mine. "Good evening beautiful," he whispered pressing his lips to mine. Neither of us deepened the kiss, knowing we have all night to spend our time together, and instead he took my hand and lead us to the table. He pulled out my chair before he sat down himself. "Edward the view is beautiful," I said taking in the scenery before us. "Oh I know," He replied winking. I shook my head knowing he was taking about me. The dress I was wearing clung to my body, showing all my curves. "I'm talking about the lake not me," I blushed and looked down knowing that however much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward, he would never go for someone as plain as me. Edward reached across the table, lifting my chin up so he could look me in the eyes before speaking, "You're so beautiful in every single way, but mostly in here," He pointing to the place where my heart was located. I could tell he meant it because his eyes showed so much love and happiness in them. I nodded and kissed his hand that held my face.

"Edward this has been an amazing evening, thank you." He nodded and excused himself to talk to the waiter who served us tonight. For main course I had mushroom ravioli and Edward had lasagne, and for dessert we shared an ice cream sundae. I drifted off into my thoughts, Edward's voice pulling me out of them. "Take a walk with me love?" He asked with such hope in his voice. He held out his hand for me to take, in which I nodded and place mine in his. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others presence. Edward stopped suddenly, turning to look across the lake. I looked with him wondering if he saw anything that made him nervous, much like his facial expression. The next thing he said shocked me. "Marry me." It was more of a statement than a question and it took me a moment to comprehend what the fuck he just said. "Edward are you fucking with me?" I said, my voice raising an octave.

"You stole my heart as soon as I saved you that day at that auction. My whole world suddenly evolved around you. You are my world now, and forever. You don't understand that you're beyond beautiful Bella. You're so kind and you surprise me sometimes with what you say. Every time you blush, I fall in love with you even more. When I wake up and you're in my arms I feel content. I want to wake up by your side every day of my life, I want a family with you, and you only. I promise to be everything I can be to you, and I'll do anything you want. I'll never give up on you Bella. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want us to buy our dream house together. I want you forever and always." This was real and it was happening now. Edward slowly got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. He looked up at me and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every single day until the day I die. Would you do the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" By now my tears flowed down my cheeks and my hand was covering my mouth in shock. I couldn't find my voice to speak so when he looked up at me again I nodded. He placed the ring on my finger, kissing my hand. I flung myself at Edward, knocking him off his knee and landing beneath me. I found my voice and spoke. "Yes. Yes I will marry you. I would be honoured to be your wife," I squealed in delight. Edward flipped us over so he was straddling me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Thank you," he murmured against my neck, sucking the flesh that was there. I gave him access and was just about to push things further when I started to shiver, like one of those fucking nodding dogs. Edward chuckled, pulling me up and wrapping his jacket around me. "He placed his arms around my waist whispering in my ear, "I hope Alice didn't pay a lot for this dress because when I get you home, I'm going to rip it to shreds, before I take you in every way possible." I cursed under my breath before taking off my heels, elbowing him in the gut and started running to his car, shouting behind me, "You can have me but you have to catch me first!" I spotted his car and found the energy to pick up as much pace as possible without ruining my dress or falling over. Just as I was about to reach his car, Edwards strong arms embraced my waist. "Too slow Eddie. None for you tonight," I winked and burst into a fit of giggles.

"So where were we?" Edward said huskily and he hovered above me. I decided to play him a little, suddenly becoming 'tired'. I fake yawned and slowly closing my eyes, "Edward I'm really tired. We can do this another time." Edward growled, creating even more wetness pooling between my legs. I held back a moan as he lustfully said, "Oh I don't think so. I'm so hard for you and this dress is stopping me from having my way with you. You can try to sleep but I'll get a response soon." Again I bit back another moan, and closed my eyes wondering where he'll start. When I felt his hot fiery mouth on my chest I nearly came right there and then. Once he unzipped my dress, he ripped it in to, pulling it off my body. He cursed under his breath, in which I'm assuming was because he saw the thin material covering my breasts and pussy. When he trailed his kissed down my stomach and on the inside of my thighs, my body bucked to him. He laughed, pushing down on my stomach to restrain me from moving. "So responsive for a person said to be asleep." He chuckled again before shredding my underwear to shreds and burying cock deep inside me.

A thin layer of sweat covered our bodies as Edward wrapped his arm over my torso and burying his face in my neck. He placed a soft, gentle kiss just above my shoulder before whispering against my skin, "Sleep now my angel. I love you." I closed my eyes, playing with Edward's hair and drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the day when I would become Mrs. Cullen.

* * *

**SO?! Please please tell me what you honestly think. If it's rubbish I want to know, so I can try to improve it :) Keep reviewing guys. Till next time :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all. Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, but here's chapter 9! **

**see you at the bottom**

* * *

Bpov

When I woke up, I was faced with the most gorgeous and sexiest face I'd ever seen. "Good morning my beautiful fiancé," Edward winked and started to pepper kisses all over my stomach. I giggled as his stubble grazed over my belly button, and the tips of his hair brushed my neck. "Shower with me?" He mumbled. I was just about to answer, when my phone started to vibrate from the bedside table. Edward grunted in annoyance as he dragged himself to the bathroom while I answered the phone;

**Hello?**

_Hi Bella, it's Alice! _

**Hi Alice, any reason as to why you're calling at this time?**

_It's 10am. It is not early. Basically Esme and Carlisle have invited us all over for a BBQ and I want to know if you will be there?_

I panicked slightly, knowing we never decided when we'd tell the rest of the family.

**Urm yeah we'll be there. **

We spoke for a few moments. Well Alice mainly questioned me about last night, and I answered truthfully, however leaving out about Edward proposing. When Edward came out of the shower in just a towel I quickly said goodbye to Ali and hung up. I got out of bed, naked as ever and stalked towards Edward. He drank me in, his eyes darkening slightly. When I reached him, he pulled me flush against his muscular abs and asked, "What did Ali want?"

"Esme and Carlisle invited us over and I said we'd go. But now I wish we hadn't because I wasn't sure when or if we would tell anyone about the engagement." I carried on babbling away until Edward silenced me with his lips. I melted against him, opening my mouth to give him more access. Our tongues fought for dominance, as I took off his towel and pushed him into the shower. My mouth still latched onto his, I turned it on, the hot water cascading down our bodies. Edward picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and his dick sliding easily inside me. We moaned into each others mouths, as Edward started to pick up pace. He turned us round so I was against the wall, making it easier for him to pound into me. I didn't hold back my moans and screams as he thrust deeper inside me. Moments later Edward started to kiss his way down to my neck murmuring to me, "Come with me love." We climaxed a few minutes later and I held onto Edward as we calmed down. Once done I pushed Edward out of the shower whilst I finished washing off.

I dressed in leggings and a button down shirt, with fluffy socks and my converse. Dressing this plain meant Edward and I wouldn't have more sex before we left. Since we were late already, Edward handed me my travel mug filled with coffee, picked up his keys, phone and wallet, took my hand and leaded me to his beloved Volvo. It wasn't a long drive to his parent's house, and as we pulled up to the drive I started to get nervous, and Edward started to notice this. "Baby let them figure it out for themselves. Let them notice you have a ring on your finger okay?" He said with a little humour in his voice. I laughed a little and replied, "Bets are on Alice notices first." Edward laughed with me as Esme opened the door and pulled me into a hug. _Be normal,_ my thoughts were telling me. Carlisle hugged me next and whispered in my ear, "Congratulations Bella." When I tensed he carried whispered again, "Edward asked me for my blessing to ask you. Don't worry no one knows but me, and I can see that you're going to let people notice themselves yes?" He laughed a little as I nodded. Esme motioned us to go out back, and we greeted the others.

Whilst Edward cooked the meat on the BBQ with his dad, Emmett and Jasper, us girls helped Esme in the kitchen with salad, chatting about everything and nothing. We'd been here 2 hours and no one had noticed my ring, which I was thankful for. When the food was ready, we queued up to get burgers and shit. Edward came up behind me, and in a low voice asked if Alice had noticed. When I shook my head he laughed and carried my plate to the table. We sat next to each other, Edward placing his hand on my thigh as conversation flowed easily amongst us. Of course Emmett didn't talk much as he was shovelling food into his mouth.

Emmett sat the other side of me and I could see he was making a right mess, so picked up a napkin to hand to Rosalie so she could clean him up. "HOLY SHIT!" Emmett Bellowed, grabbing my hand that passed the napkin, and housed my engagement ring. So he noticed first, fairs to him. I turned to look at Edward who was sitting with a smirk on his face. I looked back at Emmett who then took a closer look at my ring. Everyone's landed on my left hand and then came the gasps, squeals from Alice, and tears from Esme. Jasper stood to shake Edwards hand as Em asked, "When did this get here B?" I blushed and sat back down next to my fiancé. "Edward asked me last night," I said quietly. Alice insisted on details, and dragged us all to sit on the decking while I sat on Edwards lap and told everyone what happened. Rosalie was impressed that Edward could be so romantic and Emmett just went on about Edward being a pussy girl. When I giggle at this Edward moved his hand inside my thigh, making my breath hitch and Edward smirk.

Around 10:30 that evening we all said our goodbyes, Alice promising that she could come over in a few days to start planning the wedding. It took me ages to convince her that I didn't want anything over the top, and after hours of trying, I won my plea and made Alice check with plans before we went ahead. Me and Edward were the last to leave, and once we arrived home I was exhausted. Whilst Edward locked up I collapsed onto the sofa, and closed my eyes. A few moments later Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me to bed. He placed me gently in bed, leaving me to change as he went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and just as I was about to get into a pair of Edwards boxers and t-shirts, his arms wrapped around my waist. His kisses on my neck left a hot trail of fire. I moaned and melted into him. I turned to face him, kissing his stubble, and kissed down his chest. I dropped to my knees and looked at him through my hooded lashes. Edward went to stop me but I hushed him by sliding his boxers down to his ankles and placing kisses down his trail of bronze coloured hair that started at his belly button. Edward moaned when I took his entire dick into my mouth. His hands wound into my hair, his hips slowly thrusting into my mouth. Grazing my teeth along his dick threw Edward into over drive, "Baby I'm so close. You don't have to carry on" I ignored Edwards's remark and increased my speed. With one final lick of his tip, Edward cummed into my mouth. I swallowed his warm, salty load, and Edward took my hands, pulling my flush against his chest. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen," He said as he kissed me, smiled against my lips as he tasted himself on me. He took my hand, guiding us to his bed and laying me down. I snuggled up to Edward, tangling my legs with his. "I love you Edward Cullen," I mumbled, sleep evident in my voice. I felt Edward smile again as he kissed my hair, "As I love you, my beautiful, beautiful fiancé" He held me as I fell into a blissful sleep.

"Baby wake up." I groaned and pulled the covers over me, burying my head in my pillow. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep, I smelt the most revolting smell ever. I shot out of bed to see Edward kneeling with a sock. I was going to kill him, "It is summer vacation, and there fore meaning I am entitled to a lie in until at least lunchtime. I do not appreciate being woken up at fucking 9am by your dirty socks, do you understand me Cullen?!" Edward's eyes dilated a smirk playing at his lips. In a husky voice he said "You don't tell me what to do Miss Swan. If I want to wake you up, I will do just that. I'm going to play nice and say you've got 2 minutes to go make me coffee and I'll let this pass." He winked at which I scoffed at him. The cheek he had to unleash his dominant role on me. I strolled over to where he was still kneeling and jabbed him in his abs. "I don't think so Cullen. Make it yourself." He reached to grab me but I ducked, and ran out of our bedroom. I all but ran down the stairs. His voice bellowed through the house and all I could do was giggle. I didn't know where to hide so slowed my run down to a stop. I debated on what to next. I heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs and ran to the kitchen. I searched for somewhere to hide, but I felt eyes on me. Now I took the time to realise I was only dressed in my bra and panties, and cursed. When I turned round Edward stood, leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Shit," I murmured. He looked dead serious, so I pleaded to him, "Baby I was kidding don't be angry at me." I kind of regretted being a bit harsh to him, and didn't have the balls to look him in the eyes, so looked down. Edward laughed. Like really laughed and started towards me. I squealed and ran around the kitchen trying not to be caught by him.

"Edward no!" I screamed playfully to him. We were both tiring but I wouldn't be caught. We were being so carefree, and I really liked this side of Edward. I wanted him to be happy, and it not having to be a façade. I didn't realise that whilst I was dreaming a moment Edward had snuck up behind me. He turned me around, and backed me up until I was trapped in between Edward, and the island. "You are very naughty Bella." I winked and said, "But you love me." He bowed his head so his lips were inches from mine and whispered, "I love you with all my heart." I closed the distance between us and just as we were about to kiss, I heard 4 'awws'. We turned to see Alice, Jazz, Em, and Rose standing in the doorway. Edward buried his face in my neck and started laughing. "How much did you see?" I asked.

"Enough to know that you two are so totally in love," Rose replied

Alice ushered us both to get dressed and that they have come to help start planning our wedding. We both groaned even more when Alice made Edward go somewhere else to change in case we wasted more 'precious' time.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Keep reviewing! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
